1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to data processing systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
When the same image is displayed by a computer screen during a long period of time, the front surface of the screen can deteriorate. Moreover, when a user is not working with his or her computer, it is not necessary that the screen of his computer continues displaying data and wasting electrical power.
Screen savers are software that automatically switch the image displayed by a computer screen when no input events, such as keyboard presses, mouse movement or mouse button clicks, are received after a predetermined amount of time. The new image is a moving picture. Thus, the screen savers save electrical power and increase the screen component""s life.
To avoid an unauthorized person from accessing a user""s confidential information when a user is away from his computer area, screen savers are often equipped with authentication routines. When a user touches the mouse or the keyboard of the computer, the user is requested to enter a security code. If the security code is recognized, the user can use the computer. Otherwise, the use of the computer and the access to the files and resources of the computer is denied.
When a visitor enters the working area of the user, if the user is not there, the visitor may want to leave a message to the user. Sometimes, the message can contain confidential information that neither the visitor or the user wants to leave accessible to a third party.
This invention provides systems and methods that permit a visitor to leave an electronic message in the user""s computer even when the screen saver denies access to the user""s files, data and other computer resources.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the systems and methods according to this invention.